Harry Potter:Legend Of Shadow
by LewisP
Summary: Where there's a shadow blood will be spilt from the enemy, and where there is a battle well lets just say things get a bit out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Harry Potter:Legend Of Shadow**_

_Phoenix bond talk_

**"thoughts with bold text"**

Voldermort smirked as he noticed that the Wizarding World was in full panic mode and not doing anything to stop the coming darkness, but alas it will just make his plans more easier ,his crimson eyes darkened however when the useless rat named Wormtail cowered down at his feet stammering "my Lord we have news that someone is taking out our forces from the shadows as well as the fact that he is being hunted by the ministry for reasons we do not know my Lord" Voldermort glared down at his spy " I applaud you Wormtail for finding good information for the first time since you been in my army now begone from my sight!" Peter bolted out of the throne room but before he could get out of the door Voldermort yelled "CRUCIO!" and he collapsed to the ground before crawling away due to the pain from the curse.

Some people may think that it is wrong for a 16 year old teenager to become a deadly assassin,but what people don't know is that from all the deadly battles and contracts Shadow has been involved with they will change that idea when their lives are being saved. Pulling up his hood before casting a wandless charm to make a shadow effect to hide his face, standing up he checked his reflection in the mirror, emerald eyes twinkling in the shadows of his hood was the only thing he was allowing people to see next he checked to see if his wands were in place underneath his robes, glancing around the room he is in he noticed his phoenix perched on his perch singing softly in the background now if anyone got a closer look at the phoenix they would see that he is not a common one for example he has black wings with golden eyes and electric blue feathers, grinning shadow spoke to his phoenix"_shall we go and announce that I'm alive Azura?." Azura tilted his head before replying "hmm if we are going to announce our return we will do it in way to send a message to good old snake face,before visiting your parents as no doubt your mother will have a heart attack at seeing you like this" _Shadow chuckled as he pictured her look on her face at his arrival "_indeed my friend, now let us depart and get the show rolling before i change my mind."_ with that said Shadow smirked before shadow-porting to his location.

As Aurors were patrolling tonight to keep death eaters at bay, it will be harder for him to not get caught for questioning for where his loyalties lie, as soon as he arrived with Azura perched on top of his shoulder he noticed that nearly everyone was rushing around and staring at the newcomer curiously as they walked past him, he also noticed that he arrived in Diagon Alley at a bad time because nearly every Auror spotted him and started firing spells at him "Stupefy! Expeliarmus! Bombarda Maxima!" he calmly spun in a circle before yelling "Protego Maxima!" suddenly an golden sphere surrounded him blocking of the spells as they rebounded to their casters, grinning like a madman he retaliated with his own spells" Sectumsempra! Bombarda Maxima! Incendio!" all four fired in a single combo proved to be too much for the Aurors, as explosions rocked the street sending them flying back into shop windows and onto their backs, **"hmm seems like they are having a rough night I think I should give them a better show, well here goes."** smirking he pushed his hand outward before closing his hand into a fist, and slamming his hand downwards punching the floor making loud cracks echo across the area, before sending heat to his closed fist chanting under his breath as flames burst into existence lighting up into the midnight sky, once the flames reached a high enough level he yelled "Incedio Maxima!"the flames tore through the cracks sending off explosions at the Aurors making them fall unconscious, however he was not done yet as more cracks echoed in the distance confirming his suspicions that reinforcements have arrived before diving to the side using his momentum to push of a nearby building before back flipping over the incoming curses his body spinning into a perfect 360 mid-flip, before landing with his legs spread apart and fist touching the floor, with his left arm in the air panting he used their confusion to look around for a few seconds before the Order Of The Phoenix arrived sending stunning spells his way as the spells came close enough his last thought before being hit was **"oh shit..."** and everything went black._  
_


	2. Shadows Awakend

**Shadows Awakend Chapter 2  
**

_**Harry Potter:Legend Of Shadow**_

_Phoenix bond talk_

**"thoughts with bold text"**

James potter sighed tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes it has been over a few hours since the little fight in Diagon Alley, and he has not got any information at what the hell happened! he was Head Auror for crying out loud!. It's feels like their hiding something from him, wouldn't suprise him really seeing as how many times it has happened before growling in frustration he started pacing clenching his fist "James?" startled he looked over his shoulder to see Lilly looking at him with concerned eyes, "sorry Lilly but i can't help but think that they are hiding something big from us you know? especially since that little fight in Diagon Alley last night." Lilly sighed before wrapping her arms around him soothing him "try not to think about it to much, your causing to much stress for yourself it might not even be that big..." she was interrupted however by the sound of the floo, as Albus Dumbledore poked his head through "sorry to come at short notice Lilly and James but you have to come immediately" James panicked and quickly stepped through before saying loudly "HOGWARTS" with Lilly coming not far behind him. As he stepped through he saw 3 Aurors present Alaster Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. Sitting down at their seats they waited for Albus to speak "15 years ago you said that your son Harry James Potter, was kidnapped from your home as a 1 year old baby correct?" at their nods he continued " well that was indeed what happened but i thing young Harry has returned last night." shocked gasps echoed around the headmasters office at this announcement, as he waved a hand towards Alaster to bring a vial onto his desk. "this here is a recording of what happened in Diagon Alley, before we were able to arrive and help the Aurors" James and Lilly watched as Dumbledore conjured a memory onto the desk so they watch, what they saw gave them hope that the person fighting alone against 20 Aurors was their son. "Albus do you think that boy is Harry?" with a serious expression on his face he replied "I don't think that boy is Harry I know it is him, as he is currently in our infirmary ill lead you there now." James grinned and bolted down the hallways, Lilly not far behind as they sprinted to the Hospital Wing.

0o0o0o0o

Harry groaned as he awoke in a room he didn't know but assumed it was a Hospital Wing or something similar, as he struggled to get into a sitting position with his muscles screaming in protest from the injuries he received from his little fight he glanced around the room before the double doors burst open revealing six people grinning as he spotted his parents in the group but wincing at the glare the Aurors sent his way as they forced a green vial into his hand containing truth potion (can't remember how to spell it meh.) downing it in one gulp he answered the folowing questions.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter"

"Who are your parents?"

James and Lilly Evans Potter"

"When was you born?"

"1981"

"What happened when you wen't missing the night Voldermort attacked?"

"I was kidnapped whilst my parents were holding off snake-face by a rat named Wormtail."

james growled in rage as he heard the name "Wormtail" and Lilly tensed before narrowing her eyes as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Where did he take you?"

"The dark tossers fortress, hidden under the fidleuis charm, with snake-face himself as secret keeper."

James snorted at hearing his son say "snake-face" wich resulted in earning him a slap on the head from his potion was wearing off now as soon as it did Harry's first greeting to the audience was,"ummm hi?.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius Black the godfarther of Harry James Potter was in the Hog's Head in Hogsmead drinking a few pints before a patronus of a doe came charging through the pub before stopping a couple of steps away from him, tilting his head side to side"SIRUIS ORION BLACK IF YOU ARE DRINKING AGAIN THEN GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF THEIR NOW AND MEET YOUR GODSON WHO IS WAITING AT HOGWARTS! yelled Lillys patronus before dissapearing into white mist and Sirius fainted in shock...

(so how did it go guys? the first chapter was a bit short but i was getting used to uploading the chapters, as they were frustrating -.- but anyway let me know how it wen't cheers.)


	3. There is no light or dark only power

**Harry Potter:Legend Of Shadow**

**There is no light or dark, there is only power Chapter 3**

**"Thoughts"**

_Phoenix bond talk- Italics _

After his reunion with his parents was finished, Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement to do some training, as he paced 3 times thinking of a suitable training program to use he came up with an idea instead of just using his normal spells he's going to use ("Internal Magicus" giving him the ability to form a shadow sword literally dripping with magic, also "Flamesco" Transfigures nearby objects into mini solar flares blinding your opponents long enough to strike them down. There is 2 more spells he want's to try out these have not been used since the time of Merlin and Morgana's battles one such spell is called "Vortexo Maxima" crates a pitch black vortex mixed with electricity with enough power to blast a whole crowd of enemies into dust. Now the last one people would frown at seeing as it is a dark spell but it is not dark if you use it to protect others, this is called "Darknexcus Forus" creates a dark mist sort of like a Dementor effect but much more effective because not only does it let your opponents see their worst memories but they can feel their pain, and if there is other people close by you feel their pain causing it to double the amount of pain you feel. If your in the mist long enough it will force you to pass out from the sheer power of its magical strength.) Pushing the double doors aside as he stepped into the room he spotted 6 manikins stood in the far end of the room with but what he didn't realise is the fact, that his training area is transforming into a fully grown forest with waterfalls and small cliffs added for extra effect.

Grinning as he too off his casual wear before suiting up into Hungarian Horntail body Armour his chestplate is made into such detail your can clearly see his well defined body the Amour strapping his Wand holder onto his thigh, he stood up and set the manikins into full lethal mode watching as they suddenly jumped into action before cursing as he realised too late that they will have the same Armour and powers as him "**well here goes nothing"** before they surrounded him...

0o0o0o0o0

"VORTEXO MAXIMA!" yelled Harry whilst flipping to dodge incoming spells and killing curses from the manikins before a vortex blew apart half of the room sending half of them flying into the walls and tree stumps impaling themselves onto spikes, panting from being forced to fight for so long now he tried thinking of a way to end this quickly sending a flaming whip and wrapping it around a manikins throat burning and crushing it's neck before it burnt into dust with a bright light from the flame whip, he banished another before summoning deadly blades before yelling "Expulso" forcing a manikin back a few feet before he managed to be impaled with it's sword."Solarus ex Volcania" the ground rumbled before exploding into mini volcanoes wiping out the manikins within seconds before his magical core got too drained and collapsing into a deep sleep.

James ran up to the Room of Requirement before knocking the door aside desperately looking for signs of his son, the reason why he is panicking because when he was busy in his office a loud alarm rang in his office stating that a student is using stage 3 lethal training level with no one watching him, so here he is going crazy with worry before stopping shot as he noticed Harry's weakened and sleeping form on the floor. Sighing with relief James pick his son up in his arms before running to the Hospital Wing.

0o0o0o0o0

Remus, Lilly and Sirius were calmly walking past the Hospital Wing before they hear sudden loud footsteps sprinting the corridor towards them, but they stopped as they saw James carrying Harry in his arms towards the infirmary instantly they started firing questions at him demanding explanations for what happened to him, he ignored them however too busy getting him into the bed before calling "Madam Pomfrey" at his shout the nurse hurried towards him before looking at Harry and casting a few charms to detect what the problem was they caught a few words as she mumbled under her breath "magical core low needs to rest..." but they didn't listen to the rest mainly waiting for his results, they didn't wait for long tho "why am I not suprised that it has to be another Potter to be here already, he has a few minor cuts and bruises, a broken rib, discolated shoulder and his magical core is dangerously low what on earth was he thinking turning the training room onto lethal mode?!, he may have defeated them and passed the test but if he made a single mistake he would have either been seriously injured or dead right now!" the potters went pale at the situation they are in and the injuries he could have received if he didn't pass but Sirius the immature prat he is decided to praise him "atta boy Harry already taking risks at a high level." Lilly glared at him making Sirius wince before she yelled "SIRIUS YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ENCOURAGING HIM YOU PRAT!" he gulped before mumbling "sorry Lilly" Remus rolled his eyes at his friends antics and said "what i want to know is why no one even noticed him using the training room , I mean surely there must be something Albus made so he can check on the room?."Silence greeted his unanswered question for no one knew how to reply to it.


	4. The late Sorting

**Harry Potter:Legend Of Shadow**

**There late Sorting Chapter 4  
**

**"Thoughts"**

_Phoenix bond talk- Italics _

The start of 6th year for Hogwarts has just begun and in a few hours he will have to do his sorting, he knew it will be complicated to find the right house straight away but he is confident that he will end up in Ravenclaw because of his thirst of knowledge, Gryffindor don't sound too bad but he is not stupid enough to go running head first into situation's he don't know. Whilst he's waiting to enter the Great Hall Harry sighed from boredom just when he thought he was about to die of being bored the doors opened and Professor Flitwick escorted him into the hall, you could have heard the pin drop at the sudden silence when the hall was full of noise minutes before he strolled inside with girls drooling at him especially a beautiful red head at the Lion's house and another blonde at the Snakes pit. Rolling his eyes at the looks he's getting he sat down on the stool before the sorting hat was placed on his head "**hmm very difficuilt a clever mind as well as a thirst of knowledge eh?hmm what's this? elemental and a shadow mage to boot! your just full of suprises ain't you? now what house to put you?."**Draco smirked at how long he will be taking to be sorted and called out to him loud enough for the hall to hear "so the great potter can't even get sorted quick enough ha!" Harry grinned and shot a Stinging hex at him causing him to yelp in pain much to everyones amusement **"ah yes here we are Mr Potter", "RAVENCLAW!"**claps sounded through out the hall and Lilly smiled proudly at him as he sat down with the outher ravens before Dulmbeldore called for silence. "Alas another year has begun I'm glad to see new and old faces once again and also to welcome Mr Potter back who has been missing for quite some time..." his speech was interrupted by an angry phoenix heading towards Harry who suddenly paled and gulped as Azura gave an angry trill "_I swear Shadow if you leave me behind one more time, Ill flash you all the way to egypt!" _Harry gave him pleading looks and replied "_Ok ok I'm sorry but can we do this another time?"_Azura gave another trill before perching himself on Harry's right shoulder before the Headmaster continued his speech."Now where was I before our Phoenix friend came through?. Ah yes now we have an excellent event happening today wich will be the Quidditch Tournament if anyone is willing to compete they have to discuss it with their head of house also I would like to say that if you should win you will get a chance to be on a Professional Team in the hollidays, Mr Filch would like to remind me to note that whoever wishes to visit his office to see banned times on his list please feel free to do so now let's get on with the feast shall we?."

0o0o0o0o0o

Lilly smile proudly at her son who was laughing at something his friend said before she glanced at James, "so Jamie dear how does it feel that your son may get on a team before you if he wins?". She teased him ,James groaned and replied " your going to keep teasing me if he wins ain't you Lilly?" her smirk widened before saying "Yep" with a pop sound for added effect sighing as he slammed his head onto the table. "What I want to know is how Harry got into Ravenclaw, seeing as I thought he was going to end up in Gryffindor" James chuckled and replied " he must have your brains Lilly - Flower" she blushed as the teachers chuckled at their antics.

Ginny groaned as Harry Potter was sorted into the raven's house before checking him out, however she gave a low growl in her throat as she noticed that the Ice Princess was looking at him with clear lust. "**If princess over there thinks she's getting Potter then she's got a big suprise coming her way"**however she must heave been in deep thought because she didn't notice Hermione's irritated expression "Ginny are you even listening to me?!" getting out of her daydream she innocently replied "sorry Hermione what did you say?." "I was trying to say before you started drooling over Harry Potter that you have to go for tryouts for the tournament." Ginny gave her a puppy eyed look "but i wanna stay hear and see if he is a arragont arse or not" she whined, Hermione sighed before saying "well if you don't get your arse in the changing rooms right now then you will miss your chance at seeing him fly seeing as he is gonna be trying out for Ravenclaw as a seeker." Ginny gave a delighted squeal before sprinting down to the changing rooms, Hermione sighed before picking up her notebook and walking to the stands to watch what happens today.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Suiting up into his Pratice robes Harry strolled out onto the pitch, the lions were on one side whilst the ravens on the other it was a pratice session against Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw holding onto his Firebolt he glance up to the stands noticing Sirius,Remus and his Parents waving at him grinning he waved back before waiting for madam Hooch to start the game as soon as the captains shook hands she blew the whistle and everyone flew up into positions, but Harry flew up high above the others squinting due to the fact it is raining heavily he watched as the beaters on Gryffindor team swinging like madmen at the Ravenclaw chasers , rolling under his broom whilst dodging a stray bludger speeding his way to avoid getting hit, he had a chance to see what the score was Gryffindor is leading with 70-60 so if they wanted to win Harry need to find the snitch fast watching as the enemy seeker was following he dived down making it look like he seen the snitch before leveling out with his toes a few feet above the ground but the other seeker wasent so lucky as Harry heard the crash from behind him as Jordan shouted "Blimey did you see that?! the Ravenclaws seeker just performed the Wonskein Feint on his first try!" cheers came from the Ravenclaw stands at this tuning out the commentary, as Harry spotted the snitch at the far end of the pitch he urged his broom as fast as it will go before standing on broom hand stretched out "if Potter catches the snitch now ladies and gentlemen then he is one crazy flyer no doubt he about this guy has got skills for this crazy stunt!" Harry grinned before leaping off his broom over a bludger watching as it flew underneath him before catch the snitch whilst landing back on his Firebolt holding his hand up triumphantly "And Harry Potter has caught the snitch Ravenclaw wins" at this the Ravens went wild with a score of a 200- 130 who woulden't go wild at the big score?.

0o0o0o0o0

James and Sirius was doing a victory dance whilst Lilly just shook her head mumbling "prats" under her breath as they chanted "Prongslet won! Prongslet won!" "come on Lilly relax we are celebrating Harry's first win surely you ain't mad at his crazy stunt?" shaking her head she replied " but Sirius he could have got seriously injured doing that crazy stunt of his! I'm happy that he has won but I'm half tempted to give him a piece of my mind for making me worry!" Sirius chuckled before saying "Harry knows what he is doing he woulden't risk his live over this if he knew he could handle it now lets go see Prongslet shall we?". Lilly grumbled before agreeing and following them so they can find Harry.

As Harry walked through the corridors he was greeted by his familly as Sirius shouted "Here he is the great seeker coming back from his victory" Harry went red in the face before replying "Padfoot it was nothing" Sirius gave a shocked look before adding "Nothing you say?! Prongs did you hear what Prongslet just said his amazing match was nothing!?" James shook his head "Indeed Padfoot my old friend, that is terrible news your match was amazing Harry" Harry gave a pleading look to his mother who was watching with amusement deciding to help him out, she added "if you two prats don't leave him alone ill hex you into the next century." Harry gave a grateful look as Lilly wrapped an arm around his shoulders before leading them out so they can go home for a few hourse before they have to go back for lessons.


	5. Flashbacks from the past

**Harry Potter:Legend Of Shadow**

**Flashbacks from the past Chapter 5  
**

**"Thoughts"**

_Phoenix bond talk- Italics _

FLASHBACK

14 year old Harry Potter struggled restlessly against the magical biding restraints, chaining him to the walls it has just been over a few hours before he was captured he was too busy in his thoughts before it was too late for him to retaliate. Figuring it was futile to even bother breaking his restraints he took his time to look around noticing that its basically bare except from a stool and a cot in a far corner, snorting at the idea of them even bothering with a cot when he's chained up to the wall in the first place? thinking that if he tried focusing enough he could use his shadow-transportation out of here before anyone noticed, he decided to give it a try. Regretting it immediately as pain pulsed from his magic core draining his strength into the restraints making them more powerful as the runes on the bindings glowed like a red flare signalling there powers are increasing and wont stop until he gives up his attempts before he passed out. It must have been a few hours since he passed out because the first thing he heard was a voice taunting him"sooooo Mr Potter did you think that you stood a chance to run away?, I admit you've been a thorn in my side for a while not. But your here now that's all that matters, I suppose your wondering what I'm planning to do to you hmm? I assure you Mr Potter what will happen tonight will be most unpleasant, now lets get started shall we? CRUCIO."

0o0o0o0o0o0

END FLASHBACK

"Harry James Potter if you don't wake up this second you will be in trouble!" yelled Lilly as she banged on his bedroom door but got no response, instead of waiting she unlocked the door "Alohomora" letting it click open, once she was inside the room the sight that greeted her was enough to send her into full panic on the floor was the collapsed form of her son pale and trembling with sweat, once she got a wet cloth and started wiping his forehead clean trying to cool his temperature she yelled "James Harry is feeling ill!" on hearing her call footsteps pounding up the stairs signaled his arrival. "Lilly what's wrong with him? he was fine yesturday piratically having a prank war with Padfoot." Lilly sighed before placing Harry on the bed wrapping him in blankets leaving the window open for fresh air to cool him down. "I tried waking him up and I got no response he mus have got ill overnight or something because I cant figure out what it is, our best bet is to wait for him to wake up before we call madam Pomfrey." with that decision made they decided to wait until a week before asking for help with the situation.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry groaned as he regained his senses to wake up but wished he didn't he had a splitting headache making him feel like it will crack open at the slightest damage, wiping his palm on his forehead which was covered in sweat he tried sitting up before a hand forced him back down "Whoa easy there kiddo, you should rest a bit more or your mother will have a fit if your up and about the house." came Sirius amused voice before he was handed a potion which got rid of his headache "Padfoot?... what .. why do I feel so ill?" came his weak reply, Sirius gave a concerned look before replying "your mother tried waking you up this morning as you didn't come to breakfast this morning, we all thought you was doing a prank on us or just being a lazy arse and stay in bed all day, anyway when she found she couldn't wake you up she unlocked the door and found you collapsed on the floor pale, trembling and sweating it was enough to send your mother into a right panic." Harry cursed "**Why do I have to fall ill I didn't do anything last night besides the prank war with Padfoot so what could have forced this illness on me?."**Sirius notice his godson was deep in thought so he added "we decided to wait until you woke up before we called Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts to see if she knows what is happening to you, as of now no ones been able to figure out what caused the sudden illness, but until then I would advise you to rest whilst I go let your mother know your awake" Harry nodded it's not like he's going to be able to do much anyway when he feels like shit is there?.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The first thing Sirius noticed was raised voices in the dining area so he waited at the door and listend

"James we are not taking him too st Mungos it's not safe you know that!"

"but Lilly we are not getting any closer at finding out whats wrong with him he has been ill for the last week and still hasn't woken up yet!"

"I will not send him there James I am waiting one more day then I'm calling Madam Pomfrey over here to sort it out"

James opened his mouth to speak but Sirius decided to interfere "I'm sorry to barge into your conversation but I would like to point out that Harry has woken up 10 minutes ago and he was really confused at how he came to be so ill, he doesn't know what caused the illness all he knows is that he woke up feeling like shit" Lilly was the first one to respond " but Sirius do you think I should call Madam Pomfrey over here because I don't know what to do?." Sirius looked at James then back at Lilly again "as of right now I think we should give him 2 more days seeing as he is awake now, if he is still as bad is he is then we call Pomfrey." Lilly nodded and decided to get dinner ready for tonight and went into the kitchen whilst James and Sirius talked about the ministry.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"My lord it has been done, the task is complete we done everything to ensure your plans worked" a shadow of a lord appeared on a black throne seat with daggers sticking out the sides before a cold dark voice replied "Gooooooddd yooouuu haavvee dooonee well, my servanttss buttt should heeee surrrvivee then im afraaaiidd you will suffeeerr " as the lord said this darkness devoured the room of any light before the lord cackled and dissapeared with a loud crack!. Grindewald shivered before saying out loud to himself "well boy if you survive that potion we gave you, then your in for a painful year we will be seeing you soon...

(Sorry about the big cliffie there guys but couldn't help it I suppose by the way if you guys do reveiws on this chapter Ill give you a hint at who the dark lord is he's a very hated enemy and arch nemesis of the Potters for a long time now but I wont get into details yet :P.


End file.
